diogonegaofandomcom-20200215-history
Warforged
Warforged Traits (WGE) (Wayfinder's Guide to Eberron) * Ability Score Increase: Your Constitution score increases by 1. * Size: Medium. * Speed: 30 feet. * Warforged Resilience: You have resistance to poison damage and advantage on saves against being poisoned. You are immune to disease, and don't need to eat, drink, or breathe. You also don't need to sleep, and don't suffer exhaustion from lack of rest. Magic can't put you to sleep. * Sentry's Rest: When you take a long rest, you must spend at least 6 hours of it in an inactive, motionless state. You appear unconscious, but can see or hear as normal. * Integrated Protection: You have a natural armor class. You don't benefit from wearing armor except shields. Each time you finish a long rest, choose one of the following protection modes, provided you meet the mode's prerequisite. * Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common. Envoy * Ability Score Increase: Two different ability scores of your choice increase by 1. * Specialized Design: You gain proficiency in one skill and one tool of your choice, and know one language of your choice. * Integrated Tool: Choose a tool you're proficient with. It becomes integrated into your body, and you double your proficiency bonus for any ability checks you make with it. You must have your hands free to use this tool. Juggernaut * Ability Score Increase: Your Strength score increases by 2. * Iron Fists: Your unarmed strikes deal 1d4 + your Strength modifier of bludgeoning damage. * Powerful Build: You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, and lift. Skirmisher * Ability Score Increase: Your Dexterity score increases by 2. * Swift: Your walking speed increases by 5 feet. * Light Step: When you're traveling alone for an hour or more, you can move stealthily at a normal pace. Warforged Traits (ERLW) (Eberron: Rising from the Last War) * Ability Score Increase: Your Constitution score increases by 2, and one other ability score of your choice increases by 1. * Size: Medium. * Speed: 30 feet. * Constructed Resilience: You were created to have remarkable fortitude, represented by the following benefits: You have resistance to poison damage and advantage on saves against being poisoned. You don't need to eat, drink, or breathe. You are immune to disease. You don't need to sleep, and magic can't put you to sleep. * Sentry's Rest: When you take a long rest, you must spend at least six hours in an inactive, motionless state, rather than sleeping. In this state, you appear inert, but it doesn't render you unconscious, and you can see and hear as normal. * Integrated Protection: Your body has built-in defensive layers, which can be enhanced with armor: You gain a +1 bonus to Armor Class. You can don only armor with which you have proficiency. To don armor, you must incorporate it into your body over the course of 1 hour, during which you remain in contact with the armor. To doff armor, you must spend 1 hour removing it. You can rest while donning or doffing armor in this way. While you live, your armor can't be removed from your body against your will. *'Specialized Design:' You gain one skill proficiency and one tool proficiency of your choice. *'Languages:' You can speak, read, and write Common and one other language of your choice. Category:Races Category:Wayfinder's Guide to Eberron Category:Eberron: Rising from the Last War